Purnama Semu
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: —seperti kata Shinn waktu itu, dulu cahaya bulan tidak seredup ini. / Auel tidak mau tahu, ia tidak mau terlibat dalam hal merepotkan apa pun. Termasuk dengan senior satu itu, sang Sekretaris OSIS yang dipuja hampir semua kaum adam di sekolah, yang bentuk rambutnya melengkung seperti bulan sabit. / Benarkah, Auel? / AU—high school / R&R? ;)


_Ada yang memanggil namaku,_

—_terdengar hampir setiap waktu_

"_Luna…"_

_Siapa?_

_Suaranya begitu lirih,_

…_begitu jauh,_

—_namun terasa dekat_

"…_Luna…"_

* * *

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**presents**

**.**

**an early 2014 Gundam Seed Destiny FanFiction**

**.**

**Purnama Semu**

©**Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**Alternate Universe**

**Drama/Romance/Friendship**

**slight ShinnLuna**

**.**

**.**

**~happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Auel—oi, Auel."

Auel Neider membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat dengan segan ketika suara tenor familiar itu membangunkannya. Tangan kanannya terangkat ke depan wajah pucatnya, melindungi kedua iris safirnya dari silau cahaya matahari.

"Auel."

Auel berdecak kesal, bangun dari posisi tidurnya yang terlentang sambil menatap Sting Oakley dengan malas. "Kau nggak biasanya berisik begini," desisnya tak suka. Siapa yang suka ketika tidur tenangnya diganggu? Auel pun begitu. Lagipula tidak biasanya cowok berambut hijau cepak itu membangunkannya seperti ini, mengganggu kebiasaannya tidur di bangku pinggir lapangan basket seusai mereka latihan klub.

"Ponselmu bunyi terus," balas Sting sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk bersih. "Sepertinya dari ibumu."

"_Kaa-san_?" Auel meraih tas sekolah dan membongkar isinya, mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel flip berwarna biru metalik. "Ah, benar," ujarnya kemudian. Cowok berambut biru terang itu menekan-nekan tombol pada ponselnya kemudian mendesah pelan setelah beberapa saat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sting setelah menegak habis isi botol air mineralnya.

"Biasa, disuruh mampir _kombini _sepulang sekolah nanti." Auel bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan meregangkan diri.

Sting hanya mendengus pelan dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya ketika seorang anak kelas dua melempar bola ke arahnya.

"Neider-_kun_, lima puluh putaran!" seru Miriallia Haw, asisten klub basket SMA ZAFT.

"_Hai, hai._"

Auel mulai beralari mengitari lapangan dengan tempo santai ketika disadarinya beberapa anak klub basket yang sedang istirahat di pinggir lapangan tampak memperhatikan sesuatu. Auel sebenarnya tipe cowok yang cuek dan sebisa mungkin tidak ingin terlibat dalam gossip apa pun yang hangat di sekolah. Hanya saja kali ini kedua bola matanya secara reflek mengarah pada sekelompok orang yang jadi topik bisik-bisik itu.

Di sana, di koridor terbuka dekat lapangan basket itu, berjalan dengan anggunnya para anggota OSIS yang terhormat. Berjalan paling depan ada sang ketua yang dikenal sangat baik hati dan tegas—dan yang paling penting, memiliki banyak penggemar dari dalam mau pun luar sekolah—Athrun Zala.

Ya. Siapa yang tidak kenal Athrun Zala? Ketua OSIS yang berasal dari kelas 3-1 ini sudah jenius, hartanya berlimpah pula. Semua gadis di sekolah ingin jadian dengannya. Tak terkecuali beberapa pemuda juga. Ewh.

Di samping Athrun ada sang wakil ketua yang murah senyum dengan warna rambut oranye terang, Heine Westenfluss. Di belakangnya berjajar sang bendahara—Rey Za Burrel, dan satu-satunya perempuan di kelompok elit itu, sang sekretaris—Lunamaria Hawke.

Ah, gadis itu juga lumayan digandrungi para cowok di sekolah. Sayangnya, ia tipikal gadis yang cenderung menutup diri dari pergaulan semacam itu. Auel pernah tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya di kelas tentang cowok-cowok yang mencoba nembak si _senpai _berambut magenta itu tapi langsung ditolak mentah-mentah.

_Heh, apanya yang menarik dari orang seperti dia?_, pikir Auel. Terkejut akan pemikirannya yang di luar kendali itu, buru-buru ia menepisnya jauh-jauh. Semua ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan dirinya, 'kan?

Sambil terus berlari mengelilingi lapangan, tanpa sadar Auel masih memperhatikan punggung-punggung para OSIS yang berbalut seragam rapi itu hingga menjauh. Hingga matanya menangkap satu bayangan—ah, bukan—sosok pemuda, berseragam juga—mengikuti mereka.

"Orang itu lagi," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ya, Auel sering melihat orang itu. Cowok berambut hitam itu _messy_, yang irisnya sewarna ruby itu—ia sering melihatnya mengikuti si sekretaris OSIS, Lunamaria, ke mana pun gadis itu pergi. Ia tampak mencoba terus mendekati Lunamaria, mencoba berbicara padanya, tapi gadis itu tak pernah mempedulikannya. Melihat ke arahnya saja tidak.

"Hn, nggak tahu malu." Auel tersenyum mengejek, kembali melanjutkan larinya.

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

Auel baru saja melewati pintu utama gedung sekolahnya ketika Stellar Louiser menghadangnya dengan sebelah tangan terentang dan sebelahnya lagi memeluk sebuah kotak dibungkus kain ungu bercorak bunga camellia. Sepupunya yang bermata magenta sayu itu tersenyum lebar.

Auel menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apaan?"

"Tadi _okaa-chan _ke sini, tolong berikan ini pada _obaa-chan_," jawabnya sambil menyodorkan kotak dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa nggak kau kasih sendiri saja? Hari ini aku piket membersihkan gedung olah raga." Auel baru saja akan melangkah melewati gadis _blonde _itu ketika tiba-tiba tangan kanannya ditarik paksa. Stellar meletakkan kotak itu dengan agak kasar ke atas tangan Auel yang dipegangnya. "Stellar—hei, apa-apaan—"

"Kalau aku bilang kau, ya kau!" bentak Stellar. "Habis ini aku ada acara dengan Meyrin dan yang lain, jadi kau saja yang bawa!" setelah mengucapkan itu ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan Auel yang mematung dengan wajah kusut, menyusul tiga orang teman perempuannya yang sudah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Haa… _mendokuse na…" _Auel menghela napas berat. Sepupunya yang tinggal bertetangga dengannya itu memang agak aneh. Satu sisi dia adalah gadis yang manis dan penurut, tapi emosinya kadang berubah drastis dan tak terkendali.

Auel memasukkan kotak yang diberikan Stellar ke dalam tasnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gedung olah raga yang terletak di belakang gedung utama. Kebetulan hari itu ia tidak ada latihan klub dan dapat giliran piket membersihkan gedung olah raga dengan beberapa anggota klub lain.

Sore itu sekolah agak sepi, hanya terlihat beberapa anak klub tennis yang sedang berlatih dan segelintir siswa yang mondar-mandir ke lapangan bisbol.

Auel menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu ruang penyimpanan yang sedikit terbuka. Dapat dilihatnya dua orang siswa sedang berbicara di dalam sana. Laki-laki dan perempuan. _Huh, pasti confession,_ pikir Auel malas. Ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil alat pel dan hendak pergi. Namun ketika iris safirnya menangkap sosok perempuan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak—sejenak.

Itu Lunamria Hawke. _Senpai _dari kelas 2-2 yang sekretaris OSIS itu.

"_Gomen-nasai…_"

Auel dapat mendengar suara gadis itu dengan jelas. Ini pertama kalinya, dan—_well, _ia mengakui suaranya memang manis. Langsung saja Auel merutuki pemikiran bodoh yang terlintas di benaknya itu. Jangan sampai ia jadi ikut-ikutan memuja si rambut magenta itu seperti anak-anak cowok gila di sekolahnya. Hiii…

"Huh, aku ini kenapa," gumam Auel pada dirinya sendiri sambil menepuk dahinya yang ditutupi poni miring. Baru saja ia mengambil langkah untuk berbalik, pintu ruang penyimpanan terbuka, menampakkan sosok Lunamaria Hawke dengan wajah sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Auel berada di sana. Auel juga kaget, dan mereka saling berpandangan selama beberapa detik.

Mata Lunamaria menyipit, menatap Auel sengit. "Kau nguping, ya?" tuduhnya.

"Eh?! Ma—mana mungkin!" Auel mengayunkan sebelah tangannya. Perhatiannya teralih pada sosok yang kemudian muncul di belakang Lunamaria, Vino Dupre—yang dikenal Auel sebagai anak klub memanah dari kelas 1-5, tampak tertunduk lesu. Benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang patah hati. Vino melirik Auel sekilas, kemudian berlari kecil ke arah gedung olah raga. Sepertinya ia juga piket hari ini.

"Lalu?" suara mendesis Lunamaria kembali mengalihkan perhatian Auel pada gadis itu.

"Aku—" kata-kata Auel terputus ketika matanya kembali menangkap sosok yang baru saja keluar dari pintu ruang penyimpanan. _Jadi tadi dia juga di dalam?_, batinnya setelah menyadari cowok bermata ruby itu yang ternyata keluar. Ia menatap Auel bingung.

Lunamaria mendecih kecil dan berjalan melewati Auel dengan wajah ditekuk.

Kini perhatian Auel sepenuhnya terfokus pada cowok yang hendak mengejar Lunamaria itu. "Kau menyedihkan sekali," ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Si cowok berhenti, menoleh ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Memangnya kau nggak capek?—membuntutinya seharian." Auel memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Diliriknya remaja yang ada di hadapannya dengan seringai mencemooh.

"Aku…"

"Hei, kau."

—itu suara Lunamaria. Auel menoleh, ternyata gadis itu masih berdiri tak jauh darinya. Auel menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, kau. Tentu saja," lanjut Lunamaria tak sabaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang…" kali ini Lunamaria menatapnya aneh. "…kau sedang bicara dengan siapa?"

DEG

Mata Auel sedikit terbelalak.

DEG

DEG

Auel mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menunjuk si cowok berambut hitam di sebelahnya. "Dengan… orang ini," jawabnya pelan.

Lunamaria melirik tempat Auel mengarahkan telunjuknya. Kosong. "Nggak ada siapa pun di sana."

Bohong.

Auel menoleh, memperhatikan si cowok yang tampak bingung. Masih ada kok! Ia masih di sana.

Lunamaria menatapnya dengan ekspresi ngeri. "Dasar aneh," gumamnya sambil membalikkan badan dan berlalu begitu saja.

Auel menatap punggung kecil Lunamaria yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiba-tiba saja semua jadi terasa dingin.

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

Auel keluar dari kamar mandi dengan perasaan ringan, setelah hampir satu jam ia menghabiskan waktu untuk berendam di _ofuro_. Namun air mukanya berubah masam ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya di lantai dua rumah kecil itu. Di sana, di dalam kamarnya yang tak seberapa luas itu, terdapat seorang pemuda yang sejak pulang sekolah tadi selalu mengikutinya—melayang-layang di udara.

"Kenapa kau malah menghantuiku." Ini bukan pertanyaan yang ia tujukan pada cowok yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Shinn Asuka itu, tapi keluhan. "Pergi sana," usirnya sambil menutup pintu kamar dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Habisnya cuma kau yang bisa melihatku," balas Shinn dengan muka cemberut. Ia melayang ke atas lemari pakaian Auel dan duduk di sana.

"Kau pikir aku mengharapkannya? Aku belum pernah melihat hantu sebelumnya." Auel membuka kaleng sari jeruk yang diambilnya dari kulkas, melirik Shinn sekilas. "Apalagi hantu menyedihkan sepertimu."

"Aku nggak menyedihkan!"

"Lalu apa namanya kalau bukan menyedihkan?—orang mati yang malah jadi arwah penasaran begitu," ujar Auel sebelum menegak setengah isi kaleng sari jeruknya. "Lagipula dia nggak bisa melihatmu. Percuma kau masih bergentayangan."

"_U—uruse_!" Shinn terbang melesat dan berhenti tepat di depan wajah Auel yang sedikit terkejut. Mata ruby-nya menyipit tak suka. "Kau pasti juga naksir, 'kan? Kau psati juga ingin mendapatkan _Luna_-ku, 'kan?—seperti cowok-cowok menyebalkan itu."

"He? Kau pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menyukai gadis galak seperti dia," ucap Auel seraya berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Shinn. Wajah pucatnya jika dilihat dari dekat cukup menyeramkan juga. "Cantik sih cantik, tapi sifatnya aneh gitu juga buat ap—"

"—Luna nggak aneh!"

Shinn berseru sambil melesat menembus tubuh Auel yang kini mematung dengan keringat dingin. Ini pertama kalinya ia ditembus makhluk yang hampir tak pernah ia percayai keberadaannya itu. Rasanya dingin, berat—jantungnya berdegup cepat secara tiba-tiba.

Auel bernapas dengan berat, diliriknya Shinn dengan pandangan ngeri. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" desisnya. "Aku pernah dengar soal arwah yang gentayangan karena mereka masih punya urusan yang belum selesai di dunia… _hosh… hosh…_"

Shinn diam. Ia melayang ke dekat jendela kaca, menatap bulan separuh yang bersinar redup di langit malam. "Tentu saja ini tentang Luna," ujarnya dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Sejak hari itu aku nggak pernah melihat bulan bersinar terang. Berapa kali pun siklus bulan terlewati, sinarnya meredup—nggak seterang hari-hari sebelumnya."

"Ha? Kau bicara apa?" Auel meletakkan kaleng sari jeruknya yang telah kosong dan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap Shinn. "Ini tentang Lunamaria Hawke-_senpai_ ka—"

"—kurasa Luna masih merasa bersalah…" Shinn menggantung kalimatnya, menatap Auel nanar. "…atas kematianku tahun lalu."

Sunyi menyerang kamar Auel. Udara di ruangan itu serasa mendingin dan tak bergerak.

"Jadi… karena itu kau selalu berusaha mengajaknya bicara?" tanya Auel memecah keheningan. "Meski kau tahu dia nggak bisa mendengar atau pun melihatmu?"

"Aku nggak tahu harus apa. Selama ini aku mencoba membuatnya menyadari keberadaanku—tapi Luna tetap nggak ngerti. Sejak dulu Luna memang populer di antara murid cowok, bahkan ketika kami pacaran. Biasanya Luna akan menanggapi mereka dengan tersenyum atau candaan. Tapi… Luna yang sekarang—Luna yang aku lihat sekarang, sering menolak murid cowok dengan wajah tertekan." Shinn mengambil jeda, menatap kedua kakinya yang transparan. "Kalau Luna terus berwajah sedih begitu… mana bisa aku tenang."

Auel menatap Shinn dengan pandangan bosan. "Roman picisan," katanya sambil menguap lebar.

"EEEEHHH?!"

"Selamat berjuang, ya." Auel merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba menutup mata ketika tiba-tiba Shinn melayang ke atas tubuhnya, menatapnya serius. "O—oi, mau apa kau?"

"Pinjamkan aku tubuhmu," jawab Shinn tegas.

"APA? Nggak mau!" Auel berusaha mendorong Shinn, tapi matanya terbelalak ngeri ketika kedua tangannya justru menembus tubuh transparan di atasnya. "Hiiiii…"

"Kau harus mau." Shinn bersikeras.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau terlibat dalam masalah konyol begini. Sekarang cepat menyingkir dariku—kau menyeramkan, tahu!"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara," ucap Shinn setengah memohon. "Auel Neider—kau harus membantuku. Setelah itu aku nggak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Cari orang lain saja, jangan tubuhku!"

"Ini sudah satu tahun dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu yang bisa melihatku."

"_Kuso_! Aku nggak percaya padamu! Bisa saja setelah meminjam tubuhku kau nggak mengembalikannya."

Shinn diam mendengar pernyataan Auel. Dijauhkannya tubuhnya sedikit dari cowok berambut biru terang itu. "Kalau begitu…"

"…"

"…bantu aku untuk bicara pada Luna."

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Kau?—anak yang kemarin."

Lunamaria Hawke menatap sanksi sosok Auel yang berdiri dengan malas di depan kelasnya.

"Auel Neider dari kelas 1-3," ujar Auel sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Diliriknya Shinn Asuka yang sedang melayang di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ngapain-pake-perkenalan-segala'-nya. "Karena aku cowok baik-baik," ucapnya pada Shinn.

"Kau bicara sendiri lagi." Sebelah alis Lunamaria terangkat, menatap Auel dengan bingung dan sedikit ngeri. "Jadi… ada perlu apa?"

"Pacar _senpai_ yang sudah meninggal itu sekarang bergentayangan, tahu," ucap Auel sambil menunjuk Shinn.

"_Baka_! Kenapa kau _to the point_ begitu?!" seru Shinn—yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar siapa pun kecuali Auel.

Luna membelalakkan mata amethyst-nya. Pasalnya, belum pernah ada yang mengungkit-ngungkit soal Shinn sebelumnya. "Jangan sembarangan bicara!" serunya marah.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh," balas Auel tak mau kalah. "_Senpai _nggak bisa melihatnya, tapi Shinn Asuka benar-benar sedang melayang di sebelahku."

_Great. _Sekarang cowok yang baru dikenalnya ini malah dengan beraninya menyebut nama Shinn. Hati Lunamaria berdenyut nyeri. "Maaf, aku punya urusan yang lebih penting dari pada mendengarkan omong kosongmu."

"Ta—aku nggak bohong." Auel menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Lunamaria yang hendak berbalik pergi. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut atas tindakan sang adik kelas, apalagi setelah membuatnya kembali menghadap cowok berambut awut-awutan itu—ia memegang kedua bahunya kuat-kuat. "_Senpai _harus percaya. Dia menghantuiku."

"Le-lepaskan aku," lirih Lunamaria dengan wajah panik.

"Oi—Auel, lepaskan Luna! Kau akan menyakitinya," bentak Shinn yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kedua tangan Auel pada bahu Lunamaria namun gagal karena tangannya hanya menembus lengan Auel.

"Kau gila, ya? Le—lepas!" dengan sedikit menambah kekuatan, Lunamaria berhasil mendorong Auel menjauh, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya kaget.

Lunamaria bergegas meninggalkan koridor lantai tiga yang dipenuhi siswa-siswi kelas dua yang berbisik-bisik setelah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Luna!" suara melengking Shinn tertangkap indera pendengaran Auel. "Lihat apa yang kau lakukan! Kau menakuti Luna!" protersnya.

"Huh, aku memang bukan tipe yang bisa beramah-tamah kok," ujar Auel kemudian berbalik pergi, mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan mencemooh dari beberapa siswa di koridor kelas dua.

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari itu, sebenarnya Auel sudah tidak mau ambil pusing tentang Shinn yang masih terus memaksa untuk membantunya bicara pada Lunamaria. Ia mulai terbiasa dengan Shinn yang suka melayang-layang di sebelahnya dan berusaha mengabaikannya. Ia tidak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan masalah ini. Ia ingin kehidupan SMA yang tenang, damai, tanpa pengganggu.

Namun semakin Auel mengabaikan keberadaan Shinn yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya, semakin hantu remaja itu bertingkah. Ia selalu mengganggu Auel hampir di setiap waktu pentingnya—terutama mengganggu acara tidur siangnya.

Auel paling benci tidur siangnya diganggu!

Karena itu Auel kembali—dengan ogah-ogahan—membantu Shinn. Hampir setiap hari selama hampir sebulan itu ia berusaha menemui Lunamaria di sekolah. Namun lagi-lagi rencananya dan Shinn tidak juga berhasil. Lunamaria selalu menghindar. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat mulai _phobia _terhadap Auel. Melihat Auel yang berada di radius dua puluh meter saja ia langsung melongos pergi. Kecuali jika ia sedang bersama anak OSIS yang lain, barulah ia tidak bisa menghindar—dan hanya menatap Auel dengan sengit.

Auel mengerang frustasi. Kenapa bicara dengan satu senior perempuan saja susahnya minta ampun? Oke, ia memang jarang ngobrol dengan anak perempuan seusianya, meskipun itu teman sekelas. Pengecualian untuk Stellar, karena gadis itu adalah sepupunya sendiri sekaligus teman bermainnya sejak kecil.

Cih. Wanita memang merepotkan. Tidak jelas apa maunya.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering dekat dengan _senpai _sekretaris OSIS itu," ucap Sting Oakley di sela-sela jam istirahat latihan klub basket sore itu.

"Lebih tepatnya berusaha bicara dengannya," koreksi Auel sambil membuka botol air mineral dan menegaknya rakus.

"Hee… aku ingat kau pernah bilang hanya cowok idiot yang nggak kapok mendekati gadis itu." Sting tersenyum miring, menahan tawa.

"Ah, ini urusan bisnis," balas Auel sambil melirik Shinn yang melayang di hadapannya, menatapnya tak suka.

.

.

Auel pulang saat matahari nyaris tenggelam hari itu, ketika dilihatnya Lunamaria di kejauhan—berjalan sambil berbicara melalui ponselnya. Sebenarnya Auel sedang malas mengajak gadis itu bicara seperti tempo hari, toh saat itu Shinn sedang tidak melayang di sampingnya seperti biasa. Entah ke mana hantu itu pergi. Atau jangan-jangan Shinn sudah menyerah? _Bagus, _pikirnya.

Baru saja Auel akan memutar tubuhnya ke arah berlawanan, sudut mata safirnya menangkap sosok Lunamaria yang hendak menyeberang jalan. Tatapan gadis itu kosong meski ponsel flip berwarna pink metalik masih digenggamnya menempel telinga.

WUUUSSSHH

Kejadian yang begitu cepat.

Auel tidak sadar—tubuhnya reflek bergerak sendiri, berlari menghampiri Lunamaria yang nyaris tertabrak mobil _sport _yang melaju kencang. Ia menarik lengan kiri gadis itu kuat-kuat, membawanya kembali ke trotoar yang sepi.

Bola mata Lunamaria membelalak ngeri. Ia tampak begitu terkejut.

Begitu pun Auel—ia tampak lebih terkejut atas tindakannya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus menyelamatkannya? Bukankah akan lebih baik kalau gadis itu mati saja? Dengan begitu ia bisa bertemu dengan Shinn, 'kan? Lalu Shinn tidak akan mengganggunya lagi. Kehidupannya akan kembali damai.

Alih-alih memarahi Lunamaria atas kecerobohannya, Auel mendapati dirinya tersenyum kecut dan berkata, "Whoaa, tadi itu nyaris saja. _Senpai _nggak pa-pa?"

Lunamaria menatap Auel tak percaya. Sekilas ada kengerian terpancar pada iris amethyst-nya. "_Na—nande_?!"

"Eh?"

PLAK!

Lunamaria menepis tangan Auel yang masih bertengger di lengan kirinya. "Menjauh…" ia mundur beberapa langkah, masih menatap Auel dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa. "Menjauh dariku…" lirihnya dengan suara serak, kemudian membalik badannya dan berlari pergi.

Auel menatap persimpangan jalan tempat Lunamaria berbelok dan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia bingung, ia tidak mengerti. Kenapa gadis berambut pendek itu menatapnya seperti itu? Apa yang ia takutkan?

Saat itu—iris safir Auel mendarat pada sosok Shinn yang melayang tinggi tak jauh di hadapannya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti, arti tatapan mata sewarna darah itu padanya. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah pulang dan… tidur dengan nyenyak.

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

Sejak hari ketika ia menyelamatkan Lunamaria yang nyaris tertabrak, Auel tidak pernah melihat Shinn lagi, baik itu di rumahnya atau pun di sekolah. Jadi ia merasa sudah tidak masalah untuk tidak menemui sang _senpai_. Toh si hantu pengganggu sudah tidak muncul lagi. Ia juga tidak perlu merasa sebal mendengar suara sopran Lunamaria yang selalu mencari alasan untuk menolak bicara dengannya.

Sudah tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan siapa pun. Senior… hantu…

Tidak perlu lagi.

Jadi sepi begini,

—jadi kosong begini.

Apanya yang kurang, ya? Auel tidak mengerti. Padahal hanya empat hari ia kembali ke kehidupannya sebelum bertemu dengan Shinn. Kembali latihan basket seperti biasa, kembali melihat para elit OSIS berjalan dengan gagahnya di koridor samping lapangan. Kembali melihat Lunamaria yang berjalan di belakang sosok Athrun Zala, dengan tatapan kosong—dan senyum yang dipaksakan ketika mereka menyapa anak-anak klub yang sedang berkegiatan.

Kalau diperhatikan, Lunamaria memang seperti bulan. Jika ia tersenyum dengan tulus, mungkin—hanya mungkin—akan mendamaikan perasaan. Tidak seperti senyum kikuk yang dipaksakannya begitu. _Ah, aku ini mikir apa?_, gerutu Auel pada dirinya sendiri.

Latihan hari itu memakan waktu cukup lama karena memang dipersiapkan untuk pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan bulan depan. Hingga langit berubah warna menjadi jingga, Auel menenteng tas sekolahnya dan bersiap pulang, tidak berniat mengganti kaus oranye tanpa lengannya yang sudah kotor dan agak basah oleh keringat.

Yang ia lihat di luar gerbang sekolah senja itu adalah sosok senior yang belakangan ini familiar dengannya, Lunamaria Hawke. Gadis itu tampak bersandar pada dinding membatas dan tampak terkejut ketika melihat Auel sudah di sana—menatapnya heran.

Lunamaria menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap Auel dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk… untuk… waktu itu…" ujarnya pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"…" Auel bingung harus berkata apa. Ia belum pernah mengalami yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi wajah Lunamaria tampak kemerahan. Apa itu karena efek matahari senja? Kenapa juga mata amethyst-nya terlihat sayu dan lelah begitu.

"_A—ano_… kau—kau ingin apa dariku…?"

"Eh? Apa yang—"

"Kau selalu ingin bicara denganku—'kan? Sedangkan aku—"

"—ah, itu," potong Auel setelah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan Lunamaria. "Nggak usah dipikirkan. Sudah nggak ada apa-apa, kok."

"Eh?" Lunamaria mengangkat wajahnya, bingung melihat Auel yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Yahh, kalau _senpai _bersikeras ingin balas budi untuk waktu itu, sih… umm…" Auel meletakkan telunjuk dan jempol kirinya ke dagu dan menengadah menatap langit sore. "…kebetulan aku sedang haus. Aku nggak keberatan dengan satu _cone _es krim."

Lunamaria hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka berjalan beriringan, tanpa mengetahui sepasang mata sewarna ruby memperhatikan setiap detail gerakan mereka.

.

.

.

Auel menghabiskan _cone _gurih es krimnya dengan perasaan senang. Tentu saja, jarang-jarang ada yang mentraktirnya makan es krim begini. Diliriknya Lunamaria yang duduk tertunduk di sebelahnya—di depan kedai es krim dekat sekolah, menatap es krim vanillanya yang hanya termakan setengah. Wajah gadis itu masih merah padam.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan es krimmu, 'kan?" suara Lunamaria membuyarkan lamunannya. Tanpa disadarinya gadis itu telah berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan kedua matanya yang sayu. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_…"

Baru beberapa langkah diambilnya setelah memunggungi Auel, kesadaran Lunamaria hilang dan ia jatuh—nyaris membentur trotoar jika Auel tidak segera menahannya.

"Oi, _Senpai_! Kau nggak pa-apa?"

—itulah sayup-sayup suara Auel yang terdengar Lunamaria, sebelum semunya menjadi gelap dan ia tidak dapat mendengar apa pun.

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

"_Luna… Luna…"_

Gelap.

Ia tidak dapat melihat apa pun. Semuanya hitam.

"_Luna…"_

"_Shinn?"_

Hanya suara sayup-sayup itu yang terdengar.

"_Luna…"_

—dan bayangan redup sosok yang begitu familiar, begitu dirindukannya.

"…_Luna—kau mendengarku?"_

Itu Shinn. Tidak salah lagi.

Namun ia begitu jauh—jauh, jauh di luar jangkauannya.

"_Shinn! Shinn!"_

"_Shinn!"_

_._

_._

"SHINN!"

Lunamaria membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Keringat bercucuran di pelipisnya. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan jantungnya berdegub sekencang ini. Rasanya ia bertemu dengan Shinn tadi—tapi bukan pertemuan yang layak. Semuanya kabur—tidak jelas.

Ia menatap langit-langit ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Lalu ia menoleh, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar yang tidak seberapa luas. Ada meja belajar, lemari, televisi dan _video games, _jendela kaca yang sedikit terbuka—kamar yang rapi.

Aneh.

Lunamaria tidak ingat tatanan kamarnya seperti ini. Kamar Meyrin pun tidak begini. Ia bahkan tidak ingat membaringkan diri di tempat tidur. Ia juga tidak ingat meletakkan saputangan handuk yang agak lembap dan dingin di dahinya.

Saat berusaha duduk, Lunamaria menoleh pada pintu kamar yang berdecit terbuka—menampakkan sosok Auel Neider yang menatapnya bingung. "Oh, _senpai _sudah bangun," ujarnya sambil menutup pintu dan duduk di tepi kasur. "Bikin khawatir orang saja, seharusnya _senpai _bilang kalau lagi demam."

Lunamari tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Auel dan beberapa kali berkedip.

Auel—yang ditatap intens begitu—jadi salting sendiri. "Err… yahh, ini di rumahku. Maaf karena lancang membawa _senpai _ke sini," ujarnya sambil mengusap tengkuk. "Habisnya tadi aku panik dan tidak tahu alamat rumah _senpai_, jadi…"

Lunamari menatap tubuhnya yang berbalut _T-shirt _putih kebesaran ketika Auel tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"_Etto… _itu bajuku—dan, ugh… ibuku yang mengganti baju _senpai_—bukan aku—sumpah," lanjut Auel ketika suasana tiba-tiba terasa agak canggung. "Tapi sekarang _kaa-san _lagi ada urusan di rumah _jii-san_. Tapi—tapi _kaa-san _sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk _senpai _kok. Mau kuambilka—eh?"

Lunamaria memegang ujung kaus Auel ketika pemuda itu hendak beranjak dari duduknya. "Ini tentang… tentang Shinn," bisiknya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Topik itu lagi. Jujur saja meski Auel sudah malas membahasnya tapi entah kenapa saat itu ia menurut saja, tetap duduk menyamping menghadap Lunamaria dan menatapnya sendu.

"Apakah…" suara Lunamaria lirih bergetar. "…apakah Shinn—benar-benar ada di sini? Apakah… kau benar-benar bisa melihat—nya?"

Baru saja Auel membuka mulut untuk menjawab, sosok Shinn kembali muncul menembus dinding kamarnya—melayang-layang memperhatikan Lunamaria dengan cemas. Auel melihat itu, memasang wajah datar. "Sudah nggak lagi," jawabnya.

"…?"

"_Nani_?! _Omae—!" _

"Dulu dia memang sering muncul dan menggangguku," lanjut Auel tenang, seolah tidak terganggu akan kehadiran hantu Shinn yang mengumpatinya. "Tapi sekarang dia sudah nggak muncul lagi—entah sejak kapan."

Lunamaria balas menatap Auel dan kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "_So—souka_…"

"Bohong! Luna, aku di sini!" seru Shinn sambil melayang mengelilingi Lunamaria. "Dia bohong, Luna! Aku masih di sini! Luna! Luna!"

"Saat itu…" Lunamaria kembali membuka suara. "Shinn bilang apa padamu?"

"Oi—_kuso _Auel! Kau sudah berjanji akan—"

"Nggak banyak, sih." Lagi-lagi Auel mengabaikan omelan Shinn yang sebenarnya masih dapat didengarnya dengan jelas. "Dia bilang nggak ingin melihat _senpai _bersedih—dan menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematiannya."

Shinn terdiam, pandangannya teralih pada Lunamaria yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar, cairan bening satu per satu berhasil lolos dari kedua bola matanya yang terbelalak. "Luna…"

"Shinn Asuka nggak bisa tidur dengan tenang karena itu…"

Karena itu?

Hanya karena masalah sepele itu?

Lunamaria berusaha mati-matian menahan perasaan meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Kesedihan, penderitaan… rasa kesepian…. Tiba-tiba saja memori-memori tentang kekasihnya yang telah tiada itu berputar-putar dalam kepalanya, berputar tak karuan bagaikan film rusak.

Shinn yang selalu tersenyum.

Shinn yang selalu membelanya.

Shinn yang kekanakan.

Shinn yang selalu menenangkannya.

Waktu-waktu itu rasanya sudah lama sekali berlalu. Kebersamaannya dengan Shinn begitu singkat. Hingga satu memori pahit menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba, menyebabkan denyutan nyeri pada tempurung kepalanya.

Lunamaria mengerang tertahan.

_._

"_Luna! Luna!"_

.

"A—aku… Shinn…" suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

_._

"_Luna! Oi—Luna!"_

"_Apa sih?!"_

.

"…hari itu… hari itu aku—kami… bertengkar…"

_._

"_Kenapa kau marah?"_

"_Aku nggak marah!"_

"_Kau marah."_

_._

_._

"_Bohong. Kau marah."_

_._

"_Luna…"_

_._

_._

"_LUNA!"_

_._

_CKIIIIIITTTT_

_BRAAAAKKK_

_._

_._

"…seharusnya… seharusnya hari itu akulah yang tertabrak…" bisik Lunamaria dengan napas tercekat. "Se—seharusnya aku yang… tergeletak berlumuran darah… aku…a—aku…"

"Luna, aku nggak menyalahkanmu," ucap Shinn berusaha menenangkan, meski ia tahu gadis itu tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Shinn memang bodoh." Lunamaria mengusap kasar wajahnya yang terasa panas dan penuh airmata. "Dari dulu… waktu itu pun—selalu saja…"

.

"_Luna…"_

"…"

"…_jangan menangis, Lu…na…"_

_._

"DIA MENYURUHKU AGAR NGGAK MENANGIS TAPI—TAPI… TAPI AKU…"

.

"_Shinn…?"_

_._

"…DI SAAT TERAKHIR PUN—DI SAAT DIA BERJUANG MEMPERTAHANKAN ALIRAN NAPASNYA PUN… SHINN… SHINN MASIH SAJA… MENGKHAWATIRKAN AKU…"

Auel hanya diam, membayangkan gelombang kesedihan yang sedang dialami Lunamaria ketika luka lamanya itu kembali terbuka. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tekanan dan penderitaan sebesar apa yang dirasakan gadis itu.

Sosok senior yang ia kenal selalu menolak dengan kejam setiap cowok di sekolahnya itu kini—menangis pilu.

Meski awalnya agak ragu, Auel mencoba melakukannya kali ini—sihir ajaib yang biasa ibunya berikan pada masa kecilnya ketika ia menangis; pelukan. Auel meraih tubuh Lunamaria yang bergetar, membawanya ke dalam dekapan. Kedua lengannya merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, menyandarkannya pada dadanya—dipeluknya erat-erat.

Auel menundukkan wajahnya, menempelkan pipinya pada pucuk kepala magenta Lunamaria. Biasanya tangisnya akan mereda ketika dulu ibunya memeluknya seperti ini. Tapi di luar dugaan, tangis Lunamaria semakin kencang dan memilukan—seolah mengeluarkan segala beban yang selama ini memberatkan punggungnya. Ia bahkan sedikit meronta.

Auel dapat merasakannya. Degub jantung Lunamaria yang cepat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tangisnya yang tercekat… ia pasti kebingungan. Ia pasti merasa sangat sedih. Ia pasti…

…kesepian.

Auel tidak berkata apa-apa ketika perlahan sosok Shinn semakin transparan dan menghilang di balik dinding kamarnya.

Demam tinggi yang dialami Lunamaria hari itu masih belum turun sepenuhnya. Sehingga setelah tangisnya perlahan meredam—masih dalam dekapan Auel—gadis itu tertidur. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah.

Pelan-pelan Auel membaringkan Lunamaria pada kasurnya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu hingga sebatas dagu. Dadanya yang naik turun dengan ritme rendah menandakan ia telah tidur dengan tenang dan nyaman, meski kelopak matanya masih sembab efek tangis.

Wajah tertidur Lunamaria tampak lebih damai dari sebelumnya. Shinn benar, seperti rembulan dengan cahaya redupnya—membawa efek menenangkan.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Auel perlahan membungkuk—mendekatkan wajahnya pada Lunamaria. Disingkirkannya helai-helai magenta yang menutupi wajah damainya. Auel tersenyum tipis—sebelum menenyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Lunamaria yang sedikit terbuka, membawanya pada ciuman selamat tidur yang panjang—dan hangat.

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

Lunamaria Hawke baru saja menonaktifkan salah satu komputer di ruang OSIS ketika tiba-tiba kepala berambut piranh gondrong Rey Za Burrel muncul di balik daun pintu yang berdecit terbuka. "Lunamaria," panggilnya dengan suara _baritone_.

"Hn?"

"Ada anak kelas satu mencarimu," lanjut Rey sembari menghampiri komputernya yang masih menyala.

"_Yare yare_, Lunamaria-_kun _makin populer saja, ya," komentar Heine Westenfluss sambil terkekeh. "Bisa-bisa Athrun kalah pamor."

Athrun Zala hanya melirik Heine sekilas, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengecek satu per satu laporan dari setiap klub.

Lunamaria tersenyum kikuk. "Aku pulang duluan ya, Teman-teman. _Mata ashita_!" serunya sambil meraih tas sekolahnya dan buru-buru keluar ruangan dengan membanting pintu agak keras.

Lunamaria tidak terkejut ketika mendapati Auel tengah menunggunya di depan ruang OSIS. Sehari sebelumnya ia memang berjanji pada Auel akan mengembalikan _T-shirt_-nya yang ia pinjam ketika demam dan menginap di rumah Auel dua hari lalu.

"Sudah lama?" tanyanya berbasa-basi sambil mengeluarkan tas kertas dari dalam tasnya. "Nih, _T-shirt_-mu. Sudah bersih, kok. Makasih, ya."

"Aa." Auel menerima tas kertas yang disodorkan Lunamaria. "_Senpai_?"

"Ya?"

"Setelah ini mau ke mana?"

"Pulang—tentu saja."

"Mau ikut denganku?" ajak Auel dengan wajah inosen.

"Eh? Ke mana?"

Auel tersenyum. "Pelabuhan."

.

.

Stellar Louiser sedang mengeluarkan kue kering dari panggangan ketika suara gaduh langkah kaki di koridor depan ruang klub memasak terdengar.

"Stellaaaarrr!"

—suara Auel, Stellar tahu itu. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh ke arah pintu dan didapatinya sang sepupu berambut biru terang itu tengah menggandeng—tidak, mencengkram pergelangan tangan kiri seorang siswi berambut magenta pendek. "_Nani_?"

"Aku pinjam sepedamu, ya?" seru Auel penuh semangat.

"EH?! Tapi—"

"Hari ini kau pulang sama Sting saja—oke?" potong Auel seenaknya. Setelah mengucapkan 'dah' dengan suara keras, cowok itu langsung pergi begitu saja—menggeret serta Lunamaria yang masih berusaha mencerna situasi di sekelilingnya.

"Aa—_chotto_—Auel!"

.

.

"Kau bolos latihan hari ini?" tanya Lunamaria dengan nada menuduh ketika sepeda yang mereka naiki melaju melewati gerbang sekolah.

"Aku lagi nggak _mood _main basket," jawab Auel sambil mengayuh sepeda. Dari posisi ini ia memang tidak dapat melihat wajah Lunamaria yang bonceng di belakangnya, tapi rasanya ia bisa membayangkan raut protes tergembar jelas pada muka gadis itu.

Langit berwarna biru cerah dan bersih sore itu, tanpa awan atau pun matahari yang merubah warnanya menjadi kemerahan. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa ketika putaran roda sepeda telah membawa mereka sampai di daerah pelabuhan. Dari tepi jalan beraspal yang dibatasi pagar besi itu Lunamaria dapat melihat kapal-kapal yang berlabuh di kejauahan. Dapat didengarnya pula desir ombak menyapu tepi tebing dan karang yang tak seberapa curam, suara burung layang-layang, serta lengking tawa anak-anak yang bermain di dekatnya.

Auel menghentikan sepedanya di dekat sebuah pondok peminjaman alat pancing dan memarkirkannya di sana. "_Yosh. _Kita sampai," katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa?" Lunamaria menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Stellar bilang laut itu tempat yang menenangkan," jawab Auel sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, meregangkannya, dan menguap lebar. "_Senpai _suka kerang? Kita cari kerang, yuk. Aku akan pinjam ember."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Auel meninggalkan Lunamaria dan masuk ke dalam pondok kecil di dekat mereka. Lunamaria masih memperhatikan siluet bayangan cowok itu dari balik jendela kaca yang tertutup. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil menunggu Auel. Kaki-kakinya yang terbalut kaus kaki tebal selutut membawanya melangkah hingga naik ke atas tebing yang tak terlalu tinggi. Dari atas sana Lunamaria bisa melihat bentangan laut tak berbatas—biru, dengan desau ombak yang kejar-mengejar.

Bagaimana mungkin selama ini ia tidak pernah menyadarinya? Bahwa ternyata lautan seluas ini, ternyata langit sebiru ini—ternyata angin selembut ini menerbangkan helaian magenta rambutnya. Bahwa ternyata senyum tulus anak-anak yang tengah bermain membuatnya merasa hangat. Nyaman. Teduh.

Seperti Shinn…

DUK DUK

Sebuah bola bisbol lusuh menggelinding ke dekat kaki Lunamaria. Dipungutnya bola yang telah kotor oleh pasir itu.

"_Onee-chan_!"

Lunamaria menoleh kea rah sekelompok anak-anak yang melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya dari kejauhan.

"Lemparkan bolanya ke sini!"

"Sini! Sini!"

Lunamaria tersenyum lebar. "Tangkap, ya!" serunya sambil mengacungkan bola di tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. Lunamaria mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparkan bola. Sebelah kakinya ditekuk dan diangkatnya. Tangannya terayun ke depan, bersamaan dengan sebelah kakinya yang turun—namun mendarat pada ujung batu karang yang licin—membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan—

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata amethyst-nya ketika sesuatu—sepasang lengan menariknya kembali berdiri, menopangnya agar tidak jatuh. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia tahu siapa orang yang menolongnya itu.

Mata sewarna ruby itu masih sama.

Rambut hitam _spiky _itu juga tidak berubah.

"Shinn—!" Lunamaria memekik tertahan.

Shinn hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis—dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya yang transparan terangkat ke udara, membuatnya melayang tinggi.

"Shinn! Shinn!"

Lunamaria masih berdiri di sana, menengadah langit, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Tapi Lunamaria tahu, ia tak akan sampai. Karena itu ia menurunkan tangannya. Wajahnya berseri-seri menatap Shinn yang semakin terbang menjauh, semakin transparan—dan hilang ke langit nun jauh.

"S—Shinn! _Gomen ne_! Baik-baik, ya, di sana!" serunya dengan suara menahan tangis. "Sampai—sampai nanti!"

Auel menyaksikan kejadian itu dari kejauhan. Ember seng yang dibawanya telah jatuh sejak tadi, sejak ia melihat Lunamaria terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh dari tebing dan bergegas menolongnya—namun diurungkan niatnya ketika ada tangan lain yang menangkapnya.

Dilangkahkan kakinya yang terasa agak berat mendekati Lunamaria—yang masih terpaku menatap langit. Meski langkah kaki Auel cukup keras untuk dapat didengarnya, gadis itu tidak mau repot-repot menoleh.

"Salam perpisahan _senpai _buruk sekali," gumam Auel ketika ia berada tepat di samping Lunamaria.

"Habisnya… aku benci perpisahan." Lunamaria merespon pendek, masih tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Tapi seberapa pun besarnya rasa benci itu, takdir nggak akan peduli—iya, 'kan? Apa boleh buat, 'kan…"

Auel mendengus kecil. "Kalau begitu aku nggak mau berpisah dengan _senpai_," katanya sambil menatap laut. "Soalnya salam perpisahan dari _senpai _jelek sekali. Nanti hanya akan menambah kenangan jelek juga."

Kalimat itu berhasil membuat Lunamaria menoleh ke arahnya dengan alis mengerut. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

"Artinya kita nggak boleh berpisah."

"Hah?"

Auel tertawa lepas. "Luna-_senpai_," panggilnya sambil sedikit menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Lunamaria. Digenggamnya tangan kiri gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Mau _move-on _padaku? Jangan khawatir, aku ini orangnya cuek. _Senpai _nggak perlu merasa bersalah jika sesuatu terjadi—karena aku nggak peduli."

"Eh? EEEHHH?! A—apa yang—" Lunamaria tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika dapat dilihatnya sinar keseriusan dari kedua bola mata teduh di hadapannya.

Auel—masih tersenyum. "Tapi ada syaratnya," lanjutnya dengan nada memaksa. "Ketika kita dewasa nanti, _senpai _harus menghabiskan sisa usia bersamaku."

"EEEEHHH—?!" Lunamaria semakin panik ketika Auel mendekatkan wajahnya. Sial. Mukanya pasti sudah merah padam saat ini. Memalukan. Pantas saja Auel terus saja menahan tawa. Ia pasti sedang menggodanya.

Tapi Auel benar-benar tidak berhenti. Ia mendaratkan ciumuan singkat pada bibir Lunamaria—selama empat detik—dan kembali mengulum senyum geli melihat raut muka Lunamaria yang kaget dan malu secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" Auel terkekeh lagi. "Ini 'kan sudah yang keduakalinya."

"Kedua kali—APA?! KAPAN KAU—?"

"Lho, nggak ingat, ya?" Auel memasang tampang inosen. "Waktu Luna-_senpai _demam dan tidur di kamarku."

"_Na—nani_?! Kurang ajar—kau mencuri ciuman dariku waktu aku sedang lengah rupanya!"

"Kenapa _senpai _marah? Lagian aku yakin itu bukan ciuman pertama _senpai_."

"Ta—tapi tetap saja—"

"Seharusnya _senpai _bahagia, karena aku bersedia memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk Luna-_senpai_."

"Keterlaluan! Berani sekali bicara begitu padaku!"

—dan mereka lupa, bahwa Lunamaria seharusnya mengembalikan bola bisbol pada anak-anak yang sedang bermain di sekitar situ.

Oh, asmara.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~.::0O0::.~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ulala~ akhirnya kesampaian juga nulis AuelLuna, meski Cuma oneshot. Haha… ah, ga bisa pure AuelLuna nih, habisnya rei juga suka ShinnLuna. Dari awal emang suka ini sebelum suka AuelLuna juga. Ini lama-lama rei jadi Lunamaria-centric haha XD**

**Btw, rei baru tau loh kalo seiyuu-nya Shinn sama Luna itu nikah taun 2011 lalu. YA AMPUN MAKIN CINTA SAMA COUPLE SATU INI xD nanti rei buatin fanart ShinnLuna yang fluffy deh hihihiii…**

**Eniwei, masih ada typo kah? Maaf ya? **

**Berkenan review?**

**Salam,**

**-REI-**


End file.
